The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A rotary handle of the type mentioned above is known from DE 102 04 744 A1. It comprises an actuating grip, which in the resting position rests in the associated casement or leaf in a recessed manner and can be folded out of this resting position into a working position, so that at least a region of the actuating grip protrudes from the plane of the casement or leaf. Thereafter, the actuating grip can be rotated while actuating the closing mechanism. By retracting the actuating grip, an adjoining sash or leaf can be moved past the first sash or leaf in a parallel manner at a short distance without resulting in interference with the rotary handle. A prerequisite, however, is that the rotary handle is first returned to the original rotational position while actuating the closing mechanism and is then folded into the recessed position.